Phase change memory (PCM) technology such as multi-stack cross-point PCM is a promising alternative to other non-volatile memory (NVM) technology. Presently, in cross-point array architecture, a protective liner may be formed on PCM elements of an array stack to prevent potential damage to the PCM elements during subsequent deposition of other materials such as a fill material deposited to fill areas between the PCM elements. However, present technologies of forming a protective liner may provide a liner that is susceptible to damage from subsequent processes, hinders filling of material between the PCM elements, fails to provide good adhesion for subsequent deposition of materials, fails to provide sufficient barrier properties to prevent thermal diffusion of materials from the PCM elements and/or may suffer from other deficiencies such as destructive deposition processes (e.g., high temperature) to form the liner.